The girls next door
by Spencer M. Collins
Summary: Santana, Rachel and Kurt live happily in their New York apartment when one night, Quinn and Brittany moves in to the apartment down the hall from them. The five of them become great friends, but some want a bit more then friendship. In this story Brittany and Quinn didn't attend WMHS.
1. The new neighbors

The sun hit my face. I knew I should have closed the curtains before I went to bed last night but this new neighbors where moving in and apparently they set their hearts on moving furniture all night long, so I guess the thought of shutting the blinds kind of skipped my mind. I turned around so that my back was facing the sun and took a quick glance in my phone, it was eight in the morning.

"Hmpff..." I called in frustration. There was no way I could fall back asleep now, no when I heard singing coming from the kitchen.

"_If you wanna be my lover_." Rachel screamed.

"_You gotta get with my friends_." Kurt sang.

"_Make it last forever_." They continued. "Friendship never ends."

I admitted defeat and slowly left the warmth of my bed. It was really cold so I picked up one of the many hoodies lying around on my floor. I prepared myself for a singing Rachel and Kurt, but just before I left my room the finished singing.

"What are you doing up before noon pretty lady?" Kurt asked me as I walked into the kitchen.

I sat down on the chair next to him and buried my head inside of my hands. "Forgot to close the damn curtains and the damn sun decided to wish me a happy morning." They giggled in respond.

"Well sweetie, I am sure it's nothing that my amazing vegan pancakes can't fix." Rachel placed a plate in front of me with at least ten pancakes and a mug with steaming black coffee.

I practically jumped the one and started shoving pieces of pancakes inside my mouth. "Damn Berry, you are one hell of a cook." I said with an open mouth filled with pancakes.

"You don't have to be so surprised every time." She returned to the stove and resumed her pancake making process. "Remember when she refused to eat them at first?"

"Remember? The landlord almost kicked us out when she threw the pancakes out of the window and hit him in the head." Kurt said and laughed.

"Hey, in my defense it was like five in the morning I didn't. Know someone would decided placing is huge head outside the window, who I'm sorry looked like a dart board from up here, not my fault just saying."

They both tried to conceal the smirks on their faces, but eventually gave up and laughed freely. I just rolled my eyes but couldn't help start laughing myself.

"Santana, how was your shift last night?" Rachel asker me when our laugh finally died down.

"It was okay, there are worse job then bar tending."

"I'll drink to that." Kurt lifted his orange juice in the air, me and Rachel joined him with our coffee and we all called '_cheers_'.

There were noises again outside our apartment, it sounded like a big wood was falling on the floor repeatedly. "Those bitches moved furniture all night long, I slept like a minute." I said when the noises got even louder.

"I didn't hear anything." Kurt said.

"Maybe all those creams you insist helps your skin finally destroyed your hearing."

"Santana that was really weak."

"I know Rach, you can't expect me to be funny after a sleepless night."

She just shrugged, took the dished to the sink and started rinsing them.

"When is your last class ending today Rach? I really want to do lunch together." I asked her, I remembered Kurt is free from elevenish.

"My last lecture is ending at twelve."

"I finish at twelve thirty."

"So let's all meet at your school?" Kurt asked, and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"You don't have to go all the way to NYU. We can meet some where in the middle?" I offered.

Rachel didn't answer she just walked to the bathroom to take a shower, when I heard the water running I entered the bathroom hesitantly, making sure she was in the shower and that I want surprise her naked.

I started brushing my teeth when I heard the shower curtain behind me being moved, I turned around to see Rachel's head poking out of the shower. She had shampoo in her hair and she shaped him to look like an anchor.

"You liked?" The brunette asked me and I simply nodded in respond because I had foam in my mouth. "You're buying me lunch." She said and returned to wash herself.

I spat into the sink and rinsed my mouth. "What makes you think I'm gonna do that Rachel?"

"I made you pancakes, it's common courtesy to buy me lunch in return."

"Okay." I turned to leave. "Don't eat a lot though fatty." I laughed and ran out of the bathroom quickly, shutting the door behind me. I heard something heavy hitting the door and Rachel mumbling something.

I went into my room and look through my closet, looking for something to wear. My class starts at eleven but I hate sitting around the house in sweats. I settled on a black skinny jeans that made my ass look great, a long red shirt with white stripes and my favorite black leather boots with four inches heels. I let my hair down and looked in the mirror, happy with the outcome '_yeah I look hot_'. I applied eyeliner and mascara to my eyes, and tons of concealer to try and cover the bags under my eyes.

Kurt entered my room with Rachel following suit. Well I wouldn't call it a room per se, more like a small space shielded by curtains hanging from the ceiling.

"We are leaving." Kurt said.

"Try not to kill our new neighbors." They said in unison.

"Stop doing that, it really creeps me out." I proved my point when a chill went down my back. "And as for our neighbors I can't promise a thing."

Ten minutes later I found myself sitting in our living room, watching re-runs of Castle. I think that all those crazy ideas they are making up are probably being used my murderers all around the world. I once shared that theory with Rachel, and after teasing me for like fifteen minutes on 'how much of a dork Santana is' she showed me an article written a year ago about a murderer killing random people C.S.I Miami Style. Sometimes Rachel can be really cool, I'm glad she is my best friend.

Just in the middle of the scene where Castle does something very stupid and Becket has to save him 'this happens every single episode' I heated a knock on the door.

I sighed so loud, I was sure that the person on the other end of the door heard me. I opened the door and in front of me stood two beautiful blondes. The blonder girl was pretty tall, she had long straight hair and deep blue eyes. She wore green sweatpants with Juilliard printed on them and a white t-shirt with a picture of Mickey and mini mouse hugging. The other blond was short, shorter then me I think.. She wore a white simple dress and a yellow cardigan, and of course to complete the girl next look she rocked a big cross necklace. But when I looked at her faces she didn't look like the typical Christian girl, her hair was really short and her hazel eyes looked annoyed.

The taller girl started talking. "Hey sorry for interrupting so early in the morning, my name is Brittany and this is Quinn." She pointed at the other girl who just rolled her eyes. "We just moved across the hall from you and we were wondering if maybe we could trouble you for some help." I didn't answer right away. "We met your roommates and they told us you'd love to help, because you like to see the smile on people faces."

'_I am going to kill Rachel and Kurt_', she didn't noticed my annoyed look and looked at me with hopeful eyes. I was about to agree because she looked so naive and cheerful and I didn't feel like being the one to ruin her day.

But before I could answer the other blonde _'I think her name was Quinn.._' Barged in and said softly to her companion "Britt boo, they were probably messing with you honey, let's just go." She turned to me with a perfect fake smile and said harshly, "thanks." Then she grabbed the other blonde hand and they disappeared down the stairs.

'_What the fuck just happened here?_!' Was the last thought I had before I decided to run down the stairs after the pair.

* * *

**Author note: hey guys, tell me if you think I should continue writing this story. If you have any questions, comments, suggestions please write them to me. Tell me what you think about it.**

**The song Rachel and Kurt sang was: wannabe by the spice girls.**

**Thanks, Spencer.**


	2. That mattress

"Hey crazy girl, wait up." I called.

We are living in the seventh floor and there is no lift in the building, so I caught up to them somewhere between the fifth and fourth floor.

They turned around and the taller girl gave me a huge grin. "You came to help, I knew you love to help people." She went up a stair and put her arms around my waist and hugged me, I really didn't know how to respond but before I could eve decide she pulled away.

"We really don't want your pity."

"Hey cranky-pants I get that this attitude works on some people, but the last thing I feel for you right now is pity."

The girl's face remained indifferent and I had no idea what she was thinking, 'man, that girl has some game'.

"I'm Santana, and you kind of blindsided me before so I missed your names." The taller blonde looked at me with questioning eyes._ 'Is she being serious?'_

"I'm Quinn and this is Brittany." Quinn said in a harsh tone. "We can't lift out mattresses alone up the stairs, so if you're up for it, we can really use your help." She said the second part slightly softer.

I looked at her mask of indifferent searching for a crack, because pretty blonde girls like her can't pull off the HBIC look. Usually scared eyes or quivers lip reveal just how scared they really are, but this Quinn girl didn't even blink when I gave her my dead eyes. We ended up having a staring contest until Brittany cleared her throat in an attempt to get our attention. I immediately snapped my head towards her and gave her a small smile.

"Umm, we should probably go to the lobby to get our mattresses." Brittany said and started skipping down the stairs.

"Honey, try not to fall." Quinn yelled after her chuckling and smiling widely.

"Is she your sister or something?"

"No, just my best friend." Her tone was back to cold and distant.

I wanted to ask her a few things that interested me about Brittany and about herself, but her tone kind of scared me so I kept my questions to myself. The rest of our journey down the stairs was filled with an awkward silence.

When we reached the ground floor I saw Brittany jumping up and down on the mattresses, here shoes were on the floor and she was jumping from one one mattress to the other, giggling like a little girl with out a care in the world. I couldn't help but smile on how adorable she looked, so happy and care free. I looked over to where Quinn last stood only to see there absolutely no one.

"Quinnie, do a cartwheel."

"Britt, I'm wearing a dress."

"Oh right."

This girls are so weird, when I turned around I saw that Quinn's shoes were placed neatly next to Brittany's and the blondes where jumping and laughing together.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your... Bonding time but I do have a life to get back to... So can we please get this over with?" I pleaded.

They stopped jumping around but it didn't look like they were planning on answer me.

"Britt grab the far right corner if the mattress and Santana you grab the far left." Quinn. Started bossing us around. "Tight please."

"Not even a drink before you make me grab your mattress, tightly." I teased. I don't think that Brittany understood the joke because she didn't even smiled, and that was a funny joke.

"It is Brittany's."

I took us about an hour to bring both mattresses to the seventh floor. We placed the mattresses in the hallway so I didn't get a chance to see their apartment from the inside. During the faithful hour we didn't say much. It was clear to me that Quinn wasn't a fan, and even Brittany understood the vibe between us and kept quite.

Now we were standing in the hallway between our apartments, a little sweaty and short of breathes from the workout.

"Thank you for helping us. Guess I judged you too soon and I'm sorry for that." Quinn said a ting bit softer, '_score_'.

"You weren't, I ain't Virgin Mary."

For a second I thought I saw a smile creeping her face, but it disappeared in a second I wasn't sure if I made it all up in my head.

* * *

"I want a green salad." Rachel told the middle aged waitress.

"Me too." Kurt said.

"And what can I get you, young lady? You look so skinny?"

"I want a cheeseburger with bacon and fries." I said without any hesitations, she took our menus, "oh, and a vanilla milkshake." She nodded and left.

"Sanny, hungry much?"

It was the first time since we entered the restaurant that we were alone and I was pretty mad.

"Yeah because I had to help our loud neighbors carry not one bit two mattresses because you thought it would be funny. Por favor dígame lo que usted tenía en mente mis perras? Era pesada como la mierda. I started yelling at them in Spanish I wanted to make them feel bad for what they did to me.

I could have been worst though, helping them. Brittany was so adorable like a baby bird and as for Quinn. Maybe I finally met my match, the person who can keep up with my bitchy remarks. Puck always was a worthy rival but he is a boy and a perv.

"Santana we didn't think you would agree." Rachel said. "Doesn't it make you feel better? That you help someone." She tried. "Come on Sanny bear."

My scowl changed into a light grin. "Don't ever call me that ever again." I warned her.

Rachel sat next to me and Kurt sat opposite of us. We were in a 50's style diner- red leather boots, polyester waitress uniform and a big yellow jukebox.

She poked me in the ribs. "I know what would make you feel better, we can sing together."

"Only if I get to pick the song, I hate Ll this Broadway crap."

I actually loved singing with Rachel. She had an amazing voice that went really well with mine. And besides, music was my passion, that is why I'm in the music program at NYU.

"Just don't pick and death rap song this time." She asked and gave me the puppy eyes.

"Ladies, I have a suggestion. I will choose the song you will sing. Just like I used to pick Rachel's clothes before she understood fashion."

"Fine with me."

"Yeah, with me too."

"Okay." He placed his hand under his chin. "You will sing 'in my veins'."

_'I love this song'_ "you'll start." I whispered and handed her a mic.

"_Nothing goes as planned. Everything will break. People say goodbye. In there own special way."_

_"All that you rely on and all that you can fake will leave you in the morning but find you in the day."_

_"Oh you're in my veins and I cannot get you out. Oh you're all I taste_." We sang toghtear.

We finished singing and returned to our table, the burger was amazing. We talked about Rachel's favorite musicals, we talked about Maybr going home for the holidays. all in all, I had a lot of fun.

* * *

We took the subway back to our apartment.

"Mamma Mia was by far the best musical who was made into a movie." Rachel stupidly said as we climbed the stairs back to our apartment.

"So not. Rocky Horror is the best. No question there."

"I agree with Santana." Kurt said and we high-fived.

"We'll I think grease was the best one." There was Quinn sitting on the floor a d leaning against her door.

"You're right." We all said in unison, and started laughing like crazy.

"It's much more fun when I'm not the one being creeped out." I said between giggles.

"So you do know how creepy this is?" She asked annoyed.

I just rolled my eyes. "What's up Quinnie, trouble in paradise?"

"We only have one key and Brittany is kind of working right now, so I'm just waiting for her to get back home."

"Well, do you want to wait at our place?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded. I reached my hand to her and when she grabbed it I pulled her to a standing position.

Maybe it wouldn't so bad having Quinn as the girl next door. I think maybe I could even get used to her.

* * *

**Author note: hey guys, thank you so much for reviewing, following and making my story one of your favorites- it means a lot to me.**

**If you have and comments on the episode, suggestions or thoughts please write them to me. Let me know what you think about the story so far.**

**I don't speak Spanish, I used google translate. It says- please tell**

**Me what you had in mind bitches? It was heavy as fuck.**

**The song Rachel and Santana sand was: in my veins by Andrew Belle.**

**Thank you, spencer.**


	3. Photos

**Author note: hey guys, I'm sorry for not telling you but the main pair of the story is going to be Quinn and Santana, hope you'd like it.**

* * *

So there I was an hour later sitting next to Quinn on the love seat and Kurt and Rachel sat on the couch. She and Rachel really hit it off, and Kurt had great hopes about performing a makeover- apparently she needs to wear tight clothes to show her goods, Kurt's words not mine.

"I like wearing dresses, I think I look pretty hot."

"I agree, Kurt I think she doesn't need to change. I let you give me a makeover but I dressed really badly." Rachel said.

"Okay Berry lets focus for a second on the fact you called a girl hot because this is hilarious, but you are right. Kurt you need to stop trying to change pretty blondes."

"You think I'm pretty?" Quinn whispered in my ear.

A blush crept my face. _'Lopez where is your game woman?'_ "You're okay.." I whispered back, _'I think you need to live under a big rock for a while cause you look like a teenage boy'._

"Santana just because you're gay doesn't mean we all have to be too."

"Rach, the all gay community thank you for settling on penis."

Quinn and Kurt tried to stifle their laughter but when Rachel face turned red they couldn't and we all laughed.

"I think I could be a good lesbian." Rachel said in a small voice.

"I agree too, you'd be a firecracker in bed." Quinn said with a smirk.

Spending some time with her when she isn't all closed up proved that she is defiantly not the typical girl next door. I learned that she comes from a strict Christian family but her parents kicked her out when she was sixteen, she haven't seen or talked to her parents ever since. She got a scholarship to Columbia university which is pretty impressive but I didn't get her sexuality, she looked straight, but I was wrong about her before and besides she keep flirting with me.

My phone rang, I looked at the caller i.d it was Emily.

_"Hey Em."_

_"Santana can you come a little earlier tonight, the rush hour started already and I'm all alone."_ She begged.

_"I don't know, what do I get in return?"_

I heard some background sounds and a glass shatter._ "San please."_

_"I'll be there in ten."_ I said and hang up the phone, I'm a bitch but I'm not heartless.

"Kay, I'm going to work."

"Isn't your shift starts in an hour?" Kurt asked.

"I got a phone call, I said I'll be there in ten. Can't you connect the dots lady Hummel?" I snapped at him.

I went into my room to change, if you want to get tips you need to shoe cleavage, that what Emily told me on my first day at work. It's pretty hot in the bar so I settled on black leather skinny jeans and a black tank top, we have to wear all black stupid bar rules. I didn't feel like high heels, so I decided on my black vans. I applied some deep red lipgloss to my lips.

As I was fixing my hair Quinn entered my room, she sat on my bed and crossed her legs. Her eyes wandered around my room looking on random objects, eventually she settled on the left wall where I hang so many pictures. She left the bed and went towards the pictures, I followed.

"Who is this?" She pointed to a photo of me and Puck. It was last year when we went camping, we are holding a huge fish we caught.

"Puck. He's my best friend."

"He's cute."

"Cute wouldn't have the first adjective I would choose but knock yourself out."

She let a small laugh.

Some how, I don't know how we started this game when she points at a photo and I tell her about the photo.

"This one."

"This is the Cheerios, we were the cheerleading team in my school. And of course I was the captain." I joked.

"It's probably because I wasn't there to compete you on the captain position." She only half joked. "What about this one?"

I looked at the photo and smiled. "It was our senior year, the first day of the year and me, Kurt and Rachel weren't good friend then, but we were the first people to enter the choir and I just thought how much I missed them during the summer, we are best friends ever since. But don't tell them I have a soft spot for them."

"You look adorable with your face so close like this. What did you mean with with choir?" She asked.

"I were in glee club."

"So you weren't really a HBIC like you say." She teased me.

"Fabray you want a HBIC fight right here? I can bring it every minute." I said showing my guns.

"Consider in braught." I was just about to throw her on the bed and tickle her to death. "What about this one?"

I looked at the photo. I think it was the only picture I wasn't in it. It was a photo of Lily my high school girlfriend. I remember picturing it, the all glee club decided to break in the school and spend the night there. Me and Lily decide to go to the filed to spend some alone time, she was sitting under the only light in the filed looking at me, she looked so beautiful, so I took my phone and took a picture of her. The reason I kept it was because that moment was perfect, and I like reminding myself I had perfect morning and I will have perfect moments. She was the first girl to break my heart. The only one actually, I didn't give any other girl the opportunity to try and break my heart again.

"Just a photo."

"It's a beautiful photo and the only one without your lovely face." She must have sensed me not wanting to talk about it. "You should probably go to work, you shouldn't be late."

"yeah, I guess I should."

* * *

**Author note: sorry this chapter is so short. please tell me what you think of the the story so far. Any suggestion, comments or thoughts will be most welcome.**

**Santana is working in a bar where the stuff sings, so if you have any ideas to which songs Santana should sing next chapter, please tell me. Kurt, Rachel, Brittany and Quinn will be in the bar when she sings.**

**thank you for the great reviews- you guys make me happy.**

**thank you, Spencer. **


	4. Puck's bar

"Hey bitch." I told Emily as I entered behind the bar. "I want half your tips."

"And I want abs, I guess we will just have to compromise. I don't have abs, and you don't have tips."

"In what world is that fair?" I playfully nudged her shoulder.

"In what world is it fair that you have abs and I don't?" She whined.

"What's with you and abs today?"

She didn't answer just kept washing the dishes. "Hey Em seriously, what's up? Most girl don't have abs, you are skinny though."

"Jason told me he thinks abs are sexy, and that he really wants me to get some."

I was shocked, I think I met Jason once, he is her boyfriend. I wanted to continue asking her question but a guy sitting by the bar called me.

"How can I help you?" I gave him the politest smile I could pull off.

"Well I want a beer and your number while you're at it." I knew guys like him, I hated guys like him. And what I hated most was the fact I can't hit me when I work.

Before I could kindly declined, a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him up. "Hey welcome to Puck's man, I'm puck. Please don't hit on my bartenders, there won't be a second warning."

The guy took his beer and went back to sit with who looked like his date, '_asshole_'.

"You okay Santana?" He asked a bit concerned.

"Yeah fuckster I'm all good, thanks."

He ignored the nickname I gave him. "What's up?"

"I am okay." He looked kind of hesitant. "Noah, what's going on?"

"It's no biggie, he just really looks like Finn did you noticed?" He asked sadly.

Finn used to be Puck's best friend. They met each other in middle school and instantly connected, Puck was devastated when Finn died in car accident, we all were.

"Well Finn isn't an asshole, so I guess I didn't see the resemblance." He gave me a faint smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Come on, after I'll finish my shift we'll go to my place and eat ice cream."

"Strawberry?"

"No it's discussing, chocolate?"

"Yes okay, thanks." Two girls sitting on the other end of the bar singed me to come. "Now get back to work."

"Sure thing, boss."

Puck was a great boss, after Finn died he finally got his ducks in a row. He moved to New York, open this bar who is really succeeding and found a great apartment in midtown Manhattan. He always protected me when guys try to hit on me but he never stopped the girls. We had a tradition to go out to a different bar every Friday night, party like hell and pick up girls. Tomorrow is Friday, and I'm really exited to spend some time with my lesbro, I didn't have the chance to see him all week.

The girls looked familiar, but I couldn't pin point it. "Hey can I help you?"

"Yes, we want six shots of tequila." I raised my eyebrow but didn't comment. "we have to spend time the most annoying person on the planet and we really need some booze, don't judge us."

"Not planning on it, sometimes I need a drink before I talk to my mother." I said. I placed six shot glasses on the counter and poured the liquid. I told them the price and smiled to myself because they gave me a pretty generous tip.

I didn't look like there is any work left by the bar, so I returned to were Emily was just finishing washing the dishes.

"Hey Em?" She hummed in respond. "Do you care to elaborate on your earlier comment?"

"What earlier comment?" She finally looked at me.

"Come on Emily, if you don't talk you leave me no choice but kicking his ass." She smiled a little. "And hard."

"I don't really know, he just said it casually."

"It obvious that it made you upset." I said.

"How do you have abs?" She asked weakly and I decided not to tease her on the matter.

"Well, I was a cheerleader back in high school and our coach was a psycho that made us practice everyday, twice a day." I explained.

"I don't want to workout twice a day, I barely have time to study." Emily said, she was a pre-mad student at NYU, I met her when I was a freshman and she really helped me to adjust to the NYC way of living.

"You don't need abs, believe me if I could I would never have singed up to be a cheerleader. You are so hot, if I didn't want to risk our friendship I would totally do you."

"And there is the fact your Lopez charm doesn't work on me."

I gasped and held my chest, "you never got any of my Lopez charm bitch."

"Sure thing." She knew where my buttons are, and she knew when to push them.

"Thanks for making it so much easier to hate you again." I said and stormed back to the bar.

The place was kind of empty right now, so I didn't have any one to serve. i think god heard my plans because Rachel, Kurt, Quinn and Brittany entered the bar.

Kurt wore red leather pants and a button down blue shirt, I always had big respect for the way he dressed. Rachel wore a baby doll red ugly dress and high knees socks. Brittany wore a green dress who hugged her curves in all the right places and Quinn surprised me again choosing to wear a really tight skinny jeans, a red tank top and high heels shoes._  
_

"Hey Santana, you like lovely." Rachel said in her voice she knew annoys the shit out of me.

"Hello pretty ladies, and Rachel."

"That was really mean." Brittany said sounding really hurt, I looked at Quinn who gave me a '_just ignore it'_ look.

"What can I get you to drink?" I asked, each of them place his order and I started making them.

"How much do we owe you?" Quinn asked as she reached to her purse.

"On the house."

Rachel and Kurt gave me a questioning look, probably because I never let them drink on the house, well if they were only a pretty blonde girls..

"Santana, it's your turn to sing tonight." Emily called after she left the stage.

I whispered in Quinn's ear. "Listen carefully to the words, hot stuff." I pulled away and winked at her before heading to the stage.

"_Baby girl, where you at? Got no strings, no man attached. Can't stop that feelin' for long._" I sang and looked directly into Quinn's eyes.

_"Because you walk pretty, because you talk pretty._"

I left the stage and stood In front of my friends. "_When I get you alone, when I get you you'll know baby."_

I finished singing and returned to the bar. "Santana that was really good."

"Thanks Kurtship, I know." I smirked at him.

I looked over to Quinn to try and see what she thought about my song, but as I expected she kept an indifferent expression on her face, '_damn that girl is going to be the death of me, and I only know her for like a day'. _

The night was actually fun when they were here, Rachel and Kurt getting drank together is one of my favorite things in the world because they get all goofy and weird, Brittany was a stripper drank '_who would have guessed?_' but Quinn barely drink.

Right now Rachel, Kurt and Brittany were rocking the dance floor and I must say Brittany can sure move.

"So what did you think about my song?" I finally asked the question I was dying to ask the last two hours.

"I'm not that easy Lopez." She smirked.

"I know you aren't." I smirked back, _'and that's why it is going to be so much fun_'.

* * *

**Author note: hey guys, thanks for reviewing and following and making this story a favorite, I really appreciate all of the support. **

**Please tell me what you think about this episode. Any comments or thoughts you have will be more then welcome. :)**

**Thank you so much, Spenser.**


	5. QuinnBrittany

I looked around the unfamiliar room_ 'where the fuck am I?'_ I tried to remember last night events, _'I was in the bar, and after my shift ended we all stayed and drank'_, after that everything is kind of a blur. I felt a massive headache and the sudden urge to puke. I looked around the room, he was mostly empty. There was a desk, and a few boxes. I myself was resting on a mattress without a bed frame. _'This room looks like someone just moved in... Shit!'_. Suddenly I was very aware to the breathing object beside of me. '_Do I dare to look?'_. After many long moments of freaking out, I turned my head and saw a woman lying next to me with a blanket covering her face, all I saw was a little blonde hair peeking out._ 'Of course I wouldn't be able to see a face, karma is a nasty bitch'_. The person next to me started making sounds of waking up. I lifted the covers, '_okay I'm still dressed, no harm, no foul.'_ I got up from the bed, grabbed my shoes and left the apartment as quickly as possible, when I was outside I was 100% sure I slept in Brittany's or in Quinn's bed, because I found myself just in front of my apartment.

I looked at my watch, it was a little after nine. I tried to enter onto the apartment as quietly as possible without waking Rachel and Kurt up.

Apparently, I didn't have to worry about such thing because they were both up, curled up on the couch, watching a movie.

As I walked in the apartment they both flashed me a big smirk, and I knew they were planning on torturing me until I'll tell them where I was and what or who was I doing. We had this thing that each time I returned home after one of my conquests, I would tell them about the girl and they would rank just how slutty she is compare to the other girls.

"So who's the lucky girl you chose to give you std this time?" Kurt teased.

"I never had std, the girls I sleep with are classy." They both laughed. I was super hangover and not in the mood for cheerful Rachel and Kurt.

"So, Santana..." Rachel said. "How was it?"

"Rachel not now." I said, flipped her off and entered the bathroom.

I looked at my face in the mirror, my mascara was smudged and my eyes were red and puffy. I sighed and washed my face, hoping to make a picture of last night events. I admitted defeat and decided I would crawl into bed and wait for this damn hangover to pass.

* * *

I don't know how much time passed but I felt the bed shift next to me. I turned around and saw Rachel sitting there crawled into a ball, sobbing.

"Rach, what's up?" I asked worriedly.

"I-I a-am p-pregnant." She cried.

'_Oh my god'_ I rose from my lying position and hugged her, letting her cry it out. "Shh, Rachel I'm here baby." I told her while stroking her head. "Everything will be okay, you'll be okay."

We stayed like that for a few long minutes until she relaxed and stopped sobbing.

"Rachel, how do you know that? I mean did you go to the doctor?" I asked her.

"No, I did a pregnancy test."

"That's not enough, you have to go to the doctor."

"Okay, can you come with me?" She asked but her voice broke.

"Yeah, of course."

We laid there for a few minutes, until a thought crossed my mind. I had to ask.

"Rach, who is the dad? Finn? Brody?" I asked. "Because you slept with both of them a month ago."

"I-I don't k-know." She started crying again.

* * *

It was later on, I was in the bar. My mind was still racing with so many fucking questions. '_Who was the girl? Who's the father?'_

"Hey, why do you look so weird?" Puck asked me.

I turned around. "Hey Puck, what's up?"

"I'm fine, you did stood me up last night but I find a girl who comfort me.

"You're a perv."

"But you love me, Lezpez."

"I don't hate you."

I felt my phone vibrate in my Bach pocket and I fished it out, it was a text from kurt.

**From:Lady face to:Santana 9:34 pm**

**Hey Santana, do u know what's up with Rachel? She is being weird all day.**

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Puck gave me a questioning look but I didn't answer him, '_there is no way I am going to tell him anything.'_

**From:Santana to:Lady face 9:36 pm**

**Why would I know? You're her best friend. She never tell me anything.**

I shoved my phone back into my Back pocket and looked back to Puck. "So how was this girl?" I asked.

"Lopez, I can't even describe how hot she was, I swear to god- her boobs wer-"

my phone vibrated again, I gave Puck an apologize face and looked back at my phone.

**From:Lady face to:Santana 9:39 pm**

**I hate u, tell me!**

I didn't answer because I heard the bell above the door ringing. I looked who entered and it was Brittany, I gulped and looked at her 'there is a 50% chance I slept in her bed'

"Hi Brittany." I said as she sat by the bar.

"Hey Sanny, where did you disappear this morning?" She asked causally.

* * *

**Hello guys, thank you so much for reading my story.**

**people who don't like Quinntana should give this story a chance- it might surprise you.**

**Any comments, thoughts or suggestions you have please tell me!**

**thank you, Spencer.**


	6. Getting to know you

She looked at me with her big blue eyes and I found myself getting lost in them, she was beautiful.

"Hmm... Brittany, I really don't remember much of last night. can you please tell me what we.. I mean what I did last night? How did I end up in your bed?"

She laughed but when she realized I wasn't joking her face turned all serious. "Hmmm..." She cleared her throat. "Santana, you didn't do anything last night. we just hang out and told childhood stories. But nothing more, so chill."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I am glad I didn't sleep with her, that would have defiantly ruined my chances with Qui- _'Wait Lopez, don't think about her. She is just another fish in the sea, keep it together.'_

"Oh good.. No, I mean cause I don't know you."

"You don't seem like the girl who tries to get to know her hook ups." She said without shame.

"I-I, you're not one of my hook ups Britt. You're my new neighbor, whom I like and want to get to know."

"You called me Britt." I blushed.

"I'm sorry it just slipped."

"No, I like it and we can get to kno-"

Before she finished the sentence Emily appeared from behind the bar. "San, you have your thirty minutes brake now."

"I guess we can get to know each other now."

I nodded and grabbed a bottle of tequila, some slices of lime and salt from the bar. I showed her the contents of my hands, "Is that okay?"

She nodded and I left the bar, following her to an empty booth.

"I thought bartenders can't drink while they work."

"Well, I ain't working right now aren't I?"

She laughed. She had a great laugh, it was contagions and before I knew it I was laughing with her.

"So, when was your first real kiss and with who?" She asked.

'_So this is like getting to know something, it's not that bad..'_ "Well my first kiss was in freshman year in high school, and it was with Dave Karofsky, this jerk who went to my school." She giggled. "Anyway, long story short, we played truth or dare at one of the first high school party I had ever been to and I had to kiss him... Gross." I made a disgust face. "What about yours?"

"It was seven grade with my best friend at the time, Jenny Smith."

"Wow, you were young."

"Yeah, I was an early bloomer."

I poured the tequila and smirked at her. "Well, my early bloomer do you care to give me your neck?"

"Wh-what?"

I showed her the salt. She understood my intention and brushed her blonde hair from her neck. I moved closer to her neck and applied the salt to her neck, just above her collar bone. then I slowly licked her neck, not missing the soft whimper that escaped her lips. I drank the shot, sucked on the lime and then moved back a little bit.

"Mm.. you test good." She gulped and I decided that teasing her just made it to the list of my favorite things to do. "So Britt, when was the first time you did the nasty did?"

She looked confused for a second, "you mean sex?"

I laughed. "Yes, I do."

"My first time was in the eighth grade, me and Quinn sneaked into a high school party, and one of the jocks there was really hot, So I decided it was time." She looked sad for a second, but only for a second. "What about you?"

"Well, my first time was with Puck."

"Do I supposed to know him?"

"He's my boss." I pointed to the furthest corner of the bar where Puck was flirting with some girl. "We went to high school together."

"He looks nice." She said just when he shoved his tongue down the poor girl throat.

"He is." I said seriously. "So, back to my story." She nodded. "It was in the tenth grade, we sat on the bleachers and talked like we always used to and somehow we started to talk about sex. Both of us were virgins and he suggested we would to lose our virginity to each other. Before I knew it, we were under the bleachers."

"That sounds adorable."

I lifted a finger and gave her a '_wait for it'_ look. "And then we were fuck buddies for like a year while sleeping with pretty much anyone in school."

"Less adorable." We laughed.

"But when I figured out I was gay he really supported me and ever since then he is my lesbro."

"Okay, so now it's my turn." Her eyes roamed all over my body. "We are in a public place, so I think I will choose the neck too."

I moved my hair to the side, and waited for her to come closer. She gently poured the salt on my neck, and with a sexy innocent look she moved her face closer to my neck. I could feel her hot breath on my neck_ 'this is so hot_'. She licked the salt and pulled back to drink the tequila.

"You don't taste like olive."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" I asked confused.

"Your skin tone in olive, so I thought... " She looked down at her lap. "Never mind, it's stupid."

"No Britt, it's not. I thought you would taste like milk, guess we were both wrong." I smiled at her.

"You're really nice." She lifted her head and looked me in the eyes. She smiled at me, and looked so cute.

"Santana." Emily called from the bar.

Sorry, I guess I have to go now." I said and winked at her. I rose from my sit and left the booth.

* * *

I entered the building and saw Quinn picking her mail. She wore a baby pink baby doll dress.

"Hey chicka."

She turned around and I felt my heart beating a little faster, '_what the fuck?'_. We went up the stairs together.

"Hello Santana, it is such a shame you couldn't stay for breakfast this morning." She teased.

"I didn't want you to be jealous of me and Britt." I teased right back.

"It's Britt now?"

"Well, after you sleep in a girl's bed I think it's a given."

"Guess so."

We climbed the last floors in silence, and then we found ourselves standing in the middle of the hallway between our doors.

"Have a good night Quinnie. Don't let the bed bug get you."

She blushed, 'yes, I am the man I made Quinn blush'.

"Night Santana." She said.

When I entered the apartment no one was up. 'Figures, it is 4 am after all.' I went straight into my room and crushed on the bed.

"Hmpff..." I heard from beside me.

I looked up and saw Rachel sleeping in my bed, her makeup was smudged and she looked miserable. _'I guess I won't wake her up. Just this one time, my life is pregnant ladies.'_

I changed into sweatpants and a hoodie, crawled into bed beside Rachel and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys, please tell me what you think about this chapter. I really like writing this story and your reviews make my heart warmer, feel free to continue.**

**Any suggestion, comments or thoughts you have- please share with me!**

**thank you, Spencer.**


	7. Lights off

I want waffles." Rachel said from the couch. Her doctor appointment is on Monday, so until then I agreed with myself to let her act like a little bitch.

"The waffles machine is in the storage room."

"So try not to fall on the way down." I moved near her with a scary look on my face, even I have my limits.

"Okay, okay I am sorry.. Pretty please." She begged.

"Don't ever do that again." I warned her before leaving the apartment. I went down the stairs and entered the basement. I looked for the waffles machine in our boxes.

"Hello.."

I turned around and there she was, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

"Quinn, hey what's up?"

"I am alright, just looking for a pot."

"Rachel send me down here to bring the waffles machine. She have cravings." I said and returned to look through the boxes.

"Since when are you being whipped?"

"I-I'm not." Before I could even think about a bitchy remark the lights shut off. "Fuck, fuck."

"Is little Sanny afraid of the dark?" The blonde teased me.

"No." I snapped at her. "The door is electric, we are fucking stuck." I said.

"Shit, I have to go to work." She looked a little scared.

"Where are you working? In a book store or something dorky like that?" I tried to lightened the mood.

"No Santana, I am a paralegal in a big law firm in town." She said clearly angry.

"Don't you want to be a lawyer?"

"I do, but you need to study first. I finished college and I got excepted to Columbia law school."

I didn't know what to talk about, she looked annoyed and I didn't want her to get mad at me. I sat down on one of the boxes and she sat down next to me.

"I am sorry.. For before, I didn't meant to annoy you." I apologized.

"Are you capable of apologizing?"

"Sometimes. Living with Rachel and Kurt soften me a little, I am like a stuffed animal." I told her, there was silence for a minute of two. "Quinn, can I ask you something?" She nodded. "What was your first date?"

"What do you mean?" She laughed a little.

"I don't know, I guess I want to get to know you. You don't have to make it so hard."

"My first real date was in my first year of college, I studied at Yale. A guy I had a major crush on asked me out, he took me to a fancy restaurant and then we returned to the dorms in a carriage, it was really romantic." She said.

"Of course you would think riding in a carriage is romantic, you are such a typical girl." I laughed at her.

"Santana, girls love to be swept off their feet."

"There are many way to do so, you don't have to spend so much money to show a girl that you love her. It's the thought that counts."

She was quiet for a second and even through the darkness I could see she was looking at me with her big hazel eyes, 'Lopez, look away!', but I couldn't. Her eyes were nothing like Brittany's, I was drawn to them.

She finally looked away, "did you ever done it? Swept a girl off her feet?" She asked in a harsh tone. 'I thought I would never hear that tone again.'

"Are you suggesting that I am the one who wears the pants in my relationships? Is it because I'm Hispanic?"

She made a cute snoring-laughing sound and playfully nudged my arm, "come on."

"Okay.." I said in defeat. "I used to be all romantic like that with my ex girlfriend. I even once wrote her a song, and I didn't have to spend any money to do so."

She started laughing. Not like a small giggle, no she was fighting for air.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I-I'm sorry, I am sorry it is just really funny to imagine a whipped Santana Lopez, because I know you for like two days." She said and started laughing again.

"You called me whipped half an hour ago." I said in a hurt tone, "and I wasn't whipped I was in love." 'Jesus, what's wrong with you today.'

After I said the comment about love, she stopped laughing completely. "I am sorry you're right. I guess I just never really been swept off my feet."

"You deserve to." It slipped my mouth, 'well, you can't take it back now'

"Can I ask you something now?"

"Quinn Fabray wants to ask me something, I feel honored."

She didn't respond. "Is she the girl from the photo I saw the other day?"

"Amm.."

"You don't have to tell me." She said sweetly. 'God that girl changes her mind more times than a pregnant woman.'

"There is really nothing to tell, we dated all through our senior year and then I came to New York and she went to L.A and we decided to just stay friends."

"Did you?" The girl asked me.

"No we didn't, people lose touch. The only one I kept in touch after high school were the glee club kids, Lily tried the club but she didn't like it." I sighed.

She was just about to ask me another question when the lights came back and the door opened. It was one of our neighbors.

"Yo girls, are you feeling fine?"

* * *

**Hey! I must say that reading your reviews makes me the happiest person alive. Thank you for all of your ideas and reinforcements.**

**Please tell me what you think about the story until now. **

**Thank you, Spencer.**


	8. Karaoke

**Hello guys, Sam was never in glee club too in this story. Hope you'll like the episode.**

* * *

"Another, another." Rachel ordered laughing, she was completely drank already.

"Slow down Berry." I laughed but went into our kitchen to make her another drink.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Kurt said to both of us as I re-entered the room, bringing Rachel her drink and sitting down beside her.

"She didn't want to scare you." I answered for Rachel because the drink in her hand was her interest and she didn't look up.

"But I am your best friend."

That kind of hurt. It is really embarrassing to say but I consider Rachel and Kurt as my best friends in the world. We've been through a lot together and we've been roommates for almost three fucking years now. I know they are in the same school and because of that I sometimes feel left out.

"Yeah well, Santana is too and she is a woman." Rachel stated and it warmed my heart so much that I decided to not tell the obvious joke about Kurt being a woman too. I guess they were both waiting for me to say something mean they were looking at me with a challenging expression,_ 'come on, Satan.'_

"What?!" I finally snapped.

"Rachel, the Rachel Berry just called you her best friend and implied that I am not a woman and you don't have anything to say about it?" Kurt tried to push my buttons.

"Exactly, I have nothing to say." I tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Let's adopt a dog, we can name him Barbara, my dads never let me get a dog when I was younger."

"We'll name the dog after your middle name Rach? That's sounds like a recipe for another pregnancy scare."

"That's gross. Y-you're gross." Rachel said between giggles.

"Wait let me get sure I got it right. Are you implying that because the dog has Rachel's middle name- it will get her pregnant, the dog?" Kurt asked.

"When you explain the joke it's gross." I defended.

"Even without explaining I am grossed out."

"Okay gang, we need to go out, we need to go dancing, we need to go singing." Rachel said and drank another big gulp of her drink.

* * *

Thirty seven minutes later Kurt was finally ready. I was wearing a red leather dress that hugged my curves but wasn't skin tight, I paired it with a high black heels and a simple gold heart necklace. Me and Rachel drank a lot waiting for Kurt to get ready so by the time we were out the door the two of us were giggling like little girls.

Just then the door across the hall opened and Quinn, Brittany and some guy exited their apartment. Quinn and Brittany were wearing dresses but the dress Quinn chose to wear wasn't anything like the other dresses I saw on her. She looked flawless in a long sleeve dress with black sequins, her baby doll dresses didn't do justice with her, she is hot. I started at her legs and I could stop, _'Look up.'_

"Hey guys how are you doing?" Brittany asked softly.

I couldn't even bring myself to look at her, the alcohol in my system didn't help at all, I just wanted to shove Quinn against the wall and have my way with her. They kept talking but I tuned them out and focused on the floor, I knew that lifting my gaze meant looking at Quinn, and that meant possibly losing control, so I kept my gaze down.

"San-Santana, are you even listening?" Kurt asked amused.

"Yes, of course I am." I looked up and shot him a glare.

"I am Sam, Sam I am." The blonde boy said. "I already introduce myself earlier but you weren't really here, I am an old friend of Quinn's." He smiled at her.

He looked good, I will give him that. I would do something about those huge lips of his, but other than that he was hot. I didn't like the way he was standing so close to Quinn or the way that he smiled at her though. _'Are you jealous Lopez? Are you fucking kidding me? Get a grip.'_

"Remembering names of people who are not hot girl is a bit difficult on me, so I'll just call you trouty mouth instead." I tried to gain my cool back. Kurt and Rachel laughed, Brittany looked confused and Quinn tried to fight a grin.

"It's Sam." He said a bit annoyed.

"Trouty mouth kind of stuck with me."

"So how do you remember my name?" Kurt tried to be funny.

"You're very hot lady Hummel, don't underestimate yourself, remembering Rachel's name on the other hand took time."

Everyone laughed apart from Rachel. 'Oh good, I forgot that when she is drunk she has no limits.' She came closer to me and snaked her hand on my shoulder. "Do you really think I am not hot?" She tried to sound sexy but it really didn't work.

"You're kind of hot." I admitted, "just not my type."

"What is your type?" Quinn asked me. 'How can she manage to keep her face like that?' I thought when she looked half bored and half sleepy, 'let's try to wake her, shall we?'

"Blonde, beautiful, sexy."

She looked shocked for a second before her features returned to indifferent again, 'Mental high five.'

"We are going to a karaoke bar, do you want to join us?" Trouty asked us, I think he is worming up to me.

"Yes, of course." Rachel yelled.

* * *

Two hours, six songs sung by Rachel and an endless amount of alcohol later we were sitting around a table and everybody tried to convince me to sing.

"Come on you have to sing, for me?" Brittany asked in a baby voice with a pout. _'I am getting soft.'_ I looked over to Quinn but she just seemed uninterested in all of this, '_let's see if I can make her a little jealous too?'_

"Sure Britt-Britt." I said and gently brushed my hand against her knuckles. I got up and looked through the song book, I saw the perfect song. I told the man who was in charge which song I chose and headed to the stage.

**So long**

**I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long**

**Sometimes I don't know what I will find**

**I only know it's a matter of time**

**When you love someone**

**When you love someone**

**It feels so right, so warm and true**

**I need to know if you feel it too**

**Maybe I'm wrong**

**Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?**

**This heart of mine has been hurt before**

**This time I wanna be sure**

**I've been waiting for a girl like you**

**To come into my life**

**I've been waiting for a girl like you**

**A love that will survive**

**I've been waiting for someone new**

**To make me feel alive**

**Yeah, waiting for a girl like you**

**To come into my life**

I kept looking at Brittany while singing hoping to get some kind of reaction from Quinn. I didn't look at her even though I was dying to see her face. '_Please god let her be jealous.'_

**You're so good**

**When we make love it's understood**

**It's more than a touch or a word we say**

**Only in dreams could it be this way**

**When you love someone**

**Yeah, really love someone**

**Now, I know it's right**

**From the moment I wake up till deep in the night**

**There's no where on earth that I'd rather be**

**Than holding you, tenderly**

**I've been waiting for a girl like you**

**To come into my life**

**I've been waiting for a girl like you**

**And a love that will survive**

**I've been waiting for someone new**

**To make me feel alive**

**Yeah, waiting for a girl like you**

**To come into my life**

**I've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh**

**Ooh, I've been waiting**

**I've been waiting, yeah**

**I've been waiting for a girl like you**

**I've been waiting**

**Won't you come into my life?**

**My life?**

When the song ended everyone clapped and cheered for me, some guys even whistled. I went to the restroom to fix my makeup. A few minutes later while I was in the middle of fixing my lip gloss the door opened. I knew without looking that it was Quinn based on the strong vanilla scent. I didn't turn to look at her and played as casual as possible.

"That was really good."

"Thanks."

I heard footsteps and then Quinn's hot breath on my neck, _'just focus on fixing your lip-gloss_.' "You look so hot in that dress." She whispered sensually, I shivered.

"You don't look so bad yourself Q." I said weakly and turned around to look at her.

Her eyes were a shade darker and a playful smirk was on her lips. She moved closer and pressed her body into me, slipping her leg between my thighs, then she moved her hands to rest on my hips and her lips was mere inches apart from mine. "Did you try to make me jealous before?" She asked, her breath hitting my lips. I lowered my gaze and looked at her red lips before shifting my gaze back up to her eyes, I nodded barely noticeable. She pulled back slowly from my body, "just making sure." She winked and walked to the door.

"What the fuck Fabray?" I yelled in frustration but she was already out the door.

'_Did I really just acted like a horny teenage boy? I lose all my game around this girl, she has this kind of effect over me.'_ I buried my face in my hands and let a loud sigh, sprayed cold water to my face in an attempt to come myself down and left the bathroom.

* * *

**Hello, I hope you would like this chapter. Next chapter I promise Quinn will stop being such a tease. **

**Please tell me what you think of the story so far.**

**Those of you who were disappointed by my choice to pair Santana with Quinn and not with Brittany I am sorry you feel that way, I personally thinks that the best part of Brittana's relationship is their deep friendship and that is what I chose to focus on. As for Quinntana I think they could have a really great relationship.**

**As always any comments, suggestion, thoughts or questions you have will be expected with open arms by me ;)**

**The song Santana sang was waiting for a girl like you by foreigner (amazing song by the way).**

**thank you, Spencer.**


	9. Quiz me

Later that night I was sitting in the living room drinking a beer and staring at the ceiling. I just couldn't get Quinn out of my head. She was so hot and sexy and nothing like the girls I used to shag, that is why I couldn't bring myself to sleep with any other girl since I met her. She challenges me, she makes me feel like a that seventeen girl again who just came out and has no idea what she's doing. I would be a bottom If that means I could get her into bed,_ 'in second thought I am not a bottom, but I considered it- that more than ever other girl got.'_

Noises from Rachel's room interrupted my thoughts. There where voices coming from her room, two to be exact. 'Did Rachel scored? That's fucking awesome.' Rachel talked louder now and I picked on a few words now, "You... Go."

A second later I heard footsteps from Rachel's room and then Rachel's mate stood in front of me, both of them with wide eyes and shocked expression. "S-S-Santana w-what are y-you doing up?" Rachel stuttered.

"Well I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about trouty's lips." I smirked at him. "But now I don't have to imagine how soft they are cause you can tell me Rach, tell me are they soft?" I teased her.

"We didn't do anything we just talked." Sam said.

"Is that why your shirt is upside down?" He and Rachel looked at his shirt nervously.

"It isn't."

"It's time for you to go." He looked embarrassed, he looked at Rachel and waved at her, then he left. "Rach, come, sit next to me." I patted the sit next to me. She rolled her eyes but sat next to me.

"Santana, it was nothin-"

"Stop right there." I interrupted her. "If you didn't sleep with other guys lately then that means he is the first guy you slept with since Finn." She looked down at her lap and played with the _Finn _necklace she didn't take off her neck since he die. "It is a big deal and if you want to talk about it then I am right here for you."

"We connected, and he is nice and handsome and he doesn't know my story or anything about my past. It's easy going with him and Finn died a year ago it's time for me to get back out there." She whispered his name.

"It is, and he looks like a great guy to start with, or in your case to finish. What was that awkward goodbye? Tell me you didn't start crying." She shook her head. "Did you sleep with him or did you chicken out?"

"I did sleep with him, and it was good."

"So what's the problem?" I asked her confused.

"I didn't cry afterwards but I was a little bit upset, it was a big deal for me as you pointed out."

"Why were you upset? Was he bad? He looks like he would be bad in bed." A little smile appeared on her face. "Let me ask you this, did he get you where you wanted to go?" I phrased it PG 13.

"What do you mean?" Clearly it didn't help, I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"Orgasm Berry, did you have one?" Her face turned bright red in mere seconds.

"I-I did."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" I pinched her cheek. She kicked my hand away.

"Shut up Santana."

"I am just joking with you, and I am happy you find someone to do the beast with two backs." Her face turned even more red after my last comment.

"Don't tell anyone, please."

"I will think about Berry." I said and yawned. '_Rachel's sex life made me tired.'_ I got up from the couch and throw a quiet _night _to Rachel.

* * *

"Kurt, please go to Starbucks and Bring us some coffee, oh and some chocolate muffin for me and banana-nuts muffin for Santana." Rachel asked me just when I just left the shower wearing my favorite red leather pants, Santana was no where do be found.

"Is it my turn?" She nodded without lifting her head from her phone, since the second I woke up her gaze was fixed on her phone.

I left the house and traveled the three streets between out apartment and Starbucks, ordered the coffees and the muffins and left. It was really cold outside and I didn't dressed properly for this weather.

"Can I offer you my sweatshirt? It's really cozy." Some guy asked me. I took a minute to appreciate him, He was good looking. He had tattoos on both his arms, black hair that looked really soft and he wore a flannel shirt, '_even my gaydar isn't that good.'_ "Hey I am Eliot." he reached his hand for me, I took it and we shook.

"Kurt."

"It really is nice meeting you Kurt." His phone buzzed and he looked at it for a second, "listen I have to go and it's probably really weird but here is my number and here is the sweatshirt, just so I could be sure you'll call me." He handed me the hoodie and a napkin, smiled at me one last time and then went the other way.

I got home and Santana was sitting next to Rachel they stopped talking the minute I entered, _'probably another pregnancy scare'_. I handed then the coffees and sat on the other couch, "I have something to tell you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurt has such an amazing fucking timing. I woke up a minute ago and apparently Rachel already had Sam's number, but of course I wouldn't have time to drill her about it because lady Hummel had to return now,_ 'story of my life'._

He gave me my usual coffee order and my favorite muffin so I forgave him. "I have something to tell you." He said as he sat on the couch.

"If in any chance it is about you Participating in a Broadway show then I'm not interested in hearing." Rachel said with a mouthful of muffin.

"No Rachel, but good to know where I stand with you."

"Come on Kurt, spit it out I don't have all day for you." I snapped.

"You don't have school today and you start to work at nine, you do have all day for him."

"Bitch."

"Okay, I'll tell." He took a sip from his coffee and cleared his throat _'don't kill him Lopez_'. "Hmm.. Okay so, I met a man and he gave his number and this hoodie."

"Is the man you met straight? Puck has the same one I figured you wanted to butch up a little bit so you borrowed it from him." Rachel let a small giggle and pieces of muffin flying out of her mouth.

"He is just manly, it's an attractive quality."

"I think we are heading to that dark place where you tell me what you like to do in bed, so let's stop here. It was fun don't get me wrong, I wish you and him a life time of happiness." I got up, "I am going to take a shower when I am finish I except none of you to be here."

* * *

Twenty minutes later when I left the shower I was more than pleased to find out that my previous wish has come true. I was still in my towel when I heard the door bell ring, '_twenty seconds of grace..'_

"Why do you all forget to take your key-" I said when I opened the door but in front of me there was no roommate of mine, just Quinn, good old stunning sexy Quinn. Suddenly I felt very much aware to the fact I don't wear any clothes beside the short towel.

"You never really gave one so.." It took me a minute to figure out she was talking about a key. "Hmm.. I'm sorry to bother you but I have this huge test tomorrow and Brittany isn't here and even if she was here I really can't ask for her help because ten minutes later she'll be bored and-"

"You're rumbling Q."

"In any other day I wouldn't have asked you but do you think you could quiz me?" I nodded.

"Just let me change."

I ran to my room and opened my closet, 'I _need to find something that is not too fancy nor too casual.'_ sweatpants is too casual and a dress is too fancy. I found a grey skinny jeans and a v-neck t-shirt, '_is it too casual? Lopez it's find go out there.'_

She was sitting on the loveseat couch so I set on the other one, "so how can I help you?"

"I need you to quiz me about this." She handed me a couple of pages, "I am having a hard time remembering human rights." She smiled shyly at me.

I took a second to really look at her. She was stunning as always, wearing a dark jeans for change and a button up white man shirt with the buttons open with a tight tank top underneath, I could see a little bit of her taut stomach. It killed me that she can change from indifferent to hot as hell to incredibly cute.

"So, I'll tell you the right and you'll explain it content, okay?" She nodded.

"The first one is the right to life, tell me about it."

"Okay, Every human being has the inherent right to life. And this right shall be protected by law. No one shall be arbitrarily deprived of his life."

"Wow, nice memory you have there Fabray. The next one is the freedom of torture."

We continued doing that for the next hour, she was really good I'm sure she'll make a fine lawyer someday.

"Okay, that was the last right, you did very good anything else I can help you with?"

"No no, you already did too much for me. Thank you for helping me." Seconds later she started to cough severity.

"I'll get you water, give me a sec." I stood up but before I could even walk two steps Quinn pulled my arm and I fell on the loveseat facing her.

So here I'm a minute later, Quinn stopped coughing and we've been staring at each other eyes. Our faces were 3 inches apart and all I wanted to do was to close the gap and kiss her. She puts her hands on my cheek and then she leans in slowly, pressing her lips to mine, I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach as I started to kiss her back, putting my hands on her waist. I took Quinn's bottom lip in between mine and sucked gently. A quiet moan left her lips and I smiled against her lips, happy I have the same effect on her. A minute later she pulled away, but we didn't break eye contact.

A knock on the door made us both jump. I smiled at her and went to open the door. "Hey San." Brittany smiled at me, "is Quinn here? I real-"

"Yeah Britt hi, I'm coming." Quinn was holding the papers she brought with her. She left the apartment and stood in the hall beside Brittany, she turned to look at me. "Thank you Santana for all of your help." She smiled warmly at me.

I closed the door and leaned against it until my butt touched the floor, I rested my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around them. _'I kissed Quinn._'

* * *

**Hello guys, tell me what you think about this chapter. **

**please please review your thoughts, suggestions, and comments. Reviews always makes me feel really good and happy inside, and truth is it makes me update faster.**

**Thank you for the people who reviewed.**

**Thank you, Spencer.**


End file.
